To Serve and Protect
by McShipper
Summary: An AU Fic(feat. author BrookesDavis!) of Jay Halstead, Erin Lindsay, and original character Oliver Bishop. Life as best friends, roommates, and Uniform cops can get pretty heated but they put it all on the line 'To Serve and Protect'. Rated T-M. AUTHORS NOTE UPLOADED*
1. Thank you, confucius

**A/N: What is this? Well this happens to be a Collab story, get excited! **

**Hey guys, brookesdavis here! I'm incredibly excited about this story, and I hope you all are too. It's been really fun to collaborate with another linstead lover and I feel like we've actually produced something good here! I'll let Jayne explain the basic premise of this fic, but I just want to say that all your feedback is seriously appreciated here - It's going to be as interactive as we can make it, so please review as much as you can!**

**Mcshipper here, hopefully you all dont hate me but this is the reason that i havent update in a while, I have been throwing myself into this brainchild! So because this is an AU(Alternate Universe) Fic, we are doing this story a little differently. This chapter and the next chapter we post are going to be base chapters, to get you introduced and used to the characters. They are very long so hopefully they will last you while we write the second base chapter. After that we are going to open it up to you all! We want prompts for these characters, its can be from your head or for us to adapt something from the show into this universe, sort of like one shots that will still progress the story...if that makes sense(it does to us!) This is a linstead story at heart but it will be slow moving so please no prompts like 'Getting married' or 'Pregnant', frankly that's predictable to me and this story is anything but predictable ;) -Jayne(Aka McShipper)**

**This story is our baby, our brainchild and we are so proud of it. Please Favorite, Follow, and review, review, review! This has been so amazing to write and a big shout out to Bubbly88Tay,Belle.0416, and Baehalstead for helping us Beta and prereading with us because we couldn't contain our exitement anymore! They are big hitters and amazing writers so if you haven't read their stuff yet, go do it RIGHT NOW. **

**Here we go, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"We're not talking about it." Officer Jay Halstead mutters as he enters the apartment he shares with his fellow officers and two best friends, Oliver Bishop and Erin Lindsay. He points at both of them, "Not a word."<p>

Oliver lets out a cackle and presses his lips firmly together, suppressing the laughter bubbling up inside of him.

Erin jumps up onto the kitchen counter letting her feet dangle freely, "What aren't we talking about?" She asks innocently before taking a bite of the apple in her hand.

"Nothing," Jay says leaning against the counter and rubbing his hands over his face.

"He went to chase a perp and he left the cruiser in drive, almost ran over some poor old lady. " Oliver blurts out, not able to keep the secret any more.

Erin nearly chokes on her apple and proceeds to join Oliver in laughing hysterically.

"Damn it Ollie, you promised." Jay complains, banging his fist on the counter so he doesn't bang it into Oliver's face.

"Sorry bro, it's too funny to keep a secret." Oliver says, clapping Jay on the back.

"What a rookie move,"Erin taunts as she jumps off the counter, "Didn't the army train you better than that?" She says, mockingly flexing her muscles.

Oliver elbows her, "Could you imagine what would happen if he did that with a humvee?" he asks, which leads both of them to burst into another fit of laughter.

"I hate you both." Jay says with a groan.

"You love us," Erin says patting him on the chest before turning away and making her way out of the kitchen, "Also I call dibs on the shower!" She sing songs as she dances her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>An hour later Erin emerges from her room in sweatpants and a loose army tshirt. She is pulling her damp hair into a messy bun as she makes her way to the living room.<p>

Oliver is laying on the couch and Jay is sitting on the arm of one of the chairs with a bowl of cereal. They are arguing over which scantily clad woman on the screen is hotter.

Erin lets out a chuckle, "You both are disgusting." She comments, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah I'm really dirty," Oliver says with a wink, "Wanna come clean me up?"

Erin picks up a pillow and chucks it at Oliver's head, who is too lazy to move out of the way.

Jay narrows his eyes and points his spoon at Erin, "Is that my shirt?" He asks with a mouthful of fruit loops.

Erin looks down, "Oh yeah, I figured since I do all the laundry I had the right to wear whatever I wanted. I'm also wearing Oliver's tighty whiteys." She says blowing a kiss at Oliver, who pretends to catch it and hold it to his chest like some kind of treasure.

Erin rolls her eyes and turns back to Jay, "Why are you eating cereal? You're going to spoil your appetite."

"Well since it is your turn to make dinner, I figured I would save myself the trouble of having to eat your cooking." Jay says, smirking at her.

"Just for that, I'm going to cook the best damn meal to ever exist." She challenges, her determination oozing through. Somehow, everything between the two turns into a competition. "And Oliver and I will savour every bite."

Still flashing a prize smirk, Jay turns to Oliver. "On behalf of Erin, I'd just like to say in advance, I'm sorry for what you're about to endure."

Before Oliver can let out a cackle at his roommate's warning, a pillow goes flying into Jay's side at the courteous hands of Erin Lindsay. He makes a show out of it, making his empty bowl fall dramatically before he collapses into the chair.

"Jay Halstead don't you dare try to pretend that you've never drooled over my cooking because you have," Erin says crossing her arms over her chest. "I have pictures."

"You have pictures,my _ass_." Jay defends, sitting up straight.

"It's true," Oliver chimes in, making Jay turn towards him. "Erin's Rookie picnic two years ago?" He reminds Jay, whose brows are knitted together trying to recall the past events. "You got shwasty pants and polished off two entire plates of, and i quote, 'bomb ass buffalo wings'? " Oliver indicates that they were Erin's doing, which causes Jay's eyes to widen and he turns to Erin.

"You have pictures of that?" He grumbles, unamused by the new information.

"You bet your cute little ass i do." Erin says, a smile gracing her lips. "It's funny because that's exactly what I'm making tonight to go with the pizza i just ordered. You are welcome to not have any." She says turning on her heel and heading back into the kitchen.

Jay lets out an incomprehensible noise before he hops up out of the comfort of his chair and follows his best friend into the kitchen.

Erin is leaning casually against the counter as she whisks butter and hot sauce together in a bowl. She raises an eyebrow as he walks into the kitchen and leans against the opposite counter.

"I take it back, you're cooking is the best under the sun." He grovels, hoping he'll get to eat the amazing chicken wings he remembers.

Erin lets out a snort but doesn't say a word as she adds spices to the bowl that she's attending to.

"I am begging you here," he pleads and proceeds to frown when she still doesn't say anything. "I was a shithead, I'm sorry."

Erin smirks hearing the sincerity in his apology. "Come test this for me." She motions him over and offers him a spoonful of the sauce she has been whisking.

As it hits his taste buds Jay lets out an involuntary moan, which makes Erin chuckle. "Save it for your right hand." Erin jokes as she opens the oven to reveal perfectly baked chicken wings. She places the hot pan on top of the stove and throws the oven mits onto the counter. She turns around to find Jay with his finger in the sauce.

"Get-" She says, pushing against his chest causing sauce to drip from his lips and smear down his face.

She reaches up automatically to swipe it off his face, catching the sauce on her finger, which she then proceeds to pop into her mouth. The action causes Jay to raise both of his eyebrows, making Erin roll her eyes in response , "And Ollie says he's the dirty one." Erin scoffs, "Just for that you're paying for the pizza."

Jay groans and begrudgingly drags his feet as Erin pushes him out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe i'm stuck in booking, <em>again<em>." Erin mumbles to herself as she leads a very intoxicated individual towards the holding cell. It was her third night shift in a row and she'd been stuck in booking every single night.

"I swear to drunk i'm not God." The man slurs as Erin pulls the heavy cell door closed.

"Of course you aren't sir, you're still under arrest for public intoxication and indecent exposure though, so keep it in your pants." Erin orders, not willing to deal with any shenanigans in the last 15 minutes of her shift.

"Yes ma'am" The disheveled man replies and Erin rolls her eyes before turning to head to the booking desk. She just wants to finish her paperwork and clock out.

"Wait." The man slurs, and Erin turns back to him, annoyed.

"What?" She asks, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"I need, I need-" He slurs but he doesn't finish his sentence. Instead he promptly vomits through the bars of his holding cell, covering Erin.

"NOPE!" Erin yells, "I'm done. I AM DONE" She exclaims, turning to the Desk Sergeant who is doing his best to hold in his laughter. He just waves her off, still laughing to himself.

"UGH" Erin groans as she walks into the hallway of the precinct. She spots Jay walking towards her carrying his go-bag over his shoulder and swinging his keyes around on his finger. She turns to try and avoid her friend seeing her covered in vomit and she cringes when he spots her and calls her name.

"Erin!" He yells down the echoey hallway. When she ignores him, he jogs to catch up with her.

She squeezes her eyes shut as he stops in front of her. She hears him choke on his laughter and she opens her eyes to glare at him. "Not a damn word, Halstead." She growls.

Jay nods as he tries to contain his reaction to the hilarity of the situation. "I was just going to say that's a lovely shade of green on you." He manages before he bursts out into laughter.

She pushes past Jay but only makes it a few feet before she is stopped dead in her tracks, "Fan-fucking-tastic," She mutters as she looks down the hallway. Her ex boyfriend, Detective Andy Flues, stood down the hall whispering to his new girlfriend, Kim...something or other, Erin could never remember.

"New rookie on his arm every year, it never fails." Jay scoffs as he sees what Erin is focused on. "You okay?" He asks, sincerity in his voice.

"Ask me that after i've had a shower, and a drink." Erin grumbles, turning towards the locker room.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Erin walks out of the locker room feeling much cleaner than she did before her scorching hot shower.<p>

She turns and her eyes land on her best friend sitting against the wall near the door that she just walked out of. He's changed into his street clothes and his head is lolled to the side. He is dead asleep. She always envied the way he sleeps like a rock anywhere he wants. He looks so peaceful and innocent, she almost doesn't want to wake him. _Almost_.

"Halstead, wake up." She says, kicking him lightly with the toe of her boot. "Seriously, wake up, or you're gonna owe me more than one drink."

That gets his attention. He cranes his neck and opens one squinty eye to look at her, "Who said i owed you a drink?"

Erin stretches out her arm, offering her hand to him. "I did, when you laughed at me for being puked on." He rolls his eyes but takes her hand, pulling himself up.

"You laughed at me about leaving the car in drive last week!" He says, and huffs when Erin starts to laugh again. "It wasn't my fault!" He defends.

"_It wasn't my fault! Waaaaa_" Erin mocks, still laughing at how butthurt he is about the subject.

"You're going to pay for that later." He says, and before he responds he traps her in a headlock as they make their way towards the parking garage.

She takes the opportunity of being in his grasp and grabs Jay's keys off his belt loop. She then promptly elbows him in the ribs which loosens his hold enough on her that she slips out from his grasp and runs ahead of him.

"Erin seriously, give 'em back." Jay says, exasperated. "I just want to go home."

"Jay please?" Erin whines, " You never let me drive."

He raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, theres a reason for that."

She throws him a dirty look, "You're a pussy behind the wheel." She says, crossing her arms and turning towards the door.

"Call me a pussy again and see what happens Erin Lindsay." Jay threatens.

She spins on her heel to face him. "_Pussy," _she repeats, drawing out every letter.

She was taunting him. Jay's already short fuse shortens even further. He wants to storm off or punch a wall.

Instead he shrugs, "Well, I warned you." He says simply before reaching out and tickling her sides. He moves his hands up and hits her underarms which he knows will make her squirm.

"Jay!" She squeals and tries to maneuver her body away from him.

"Take it back." He says, amused and slightly intrigued by the way her body reacts.

"Halstead, I swear to god." She says between giggles. But his hands are unrelenting and she squirms until her back hits the wall. That still doesn't stop his fingers from tickling her and finally she caves. "Fine," she says, a little breathlessly. "I take it back."

A smirk forms on his lips and his hands come to a halt. Erin is relieved that her tickle torture is finally over. She expected him to say something like 'I win', but instead he says nothing. Erin is suddenly hyper aware of how close together they are. She is dangerously aware of where his hands came to halt on her hips. The air between them grows thick and for a moment Erin feels a strong urge to kiss her best friend.

Jay can practically see the gears moving in her head and he is pretty sure that hers are turning the same way his are. He wouldn't deny it if someone asked, he had always been attracted to her, but she is his best friend. As much as he wants to kiss her in this moment, should he really take that risk? He ponders it for a moment and then makes his decision.

Erin unconsciously holds her breath as her brain tries to process what is happening. Jay's face inches closer and she is sure he is going to kiss her. She feels his fingers graze her wrist and his hand snatches the car keys from hers before she can even react.

Jay turns and quickly walks the few feet to the door with a smug look on his face.

Erin's mouth drops open, "You _ass_!"

"You love me." Jay says with a shrug. "Last one to the car pays for breakfast." He challenges before pushing out of the door and taking off in a run.

"Ugh!" Erin groans before running after him.

* * *

><p>Way later in the day Erin emerges from her room groggy, hungover, and so glad that she didn't have to go in to work.<p>

She rubs her eyes as she pads barefoot to the kitchen to get something for her pounding head. She walks into the kitchen and slows a bit when she sees Jay sitting at the counter diving into a carton of leftover chinese.

She heads for the cabinet where they keep the medications and grabs for a bottle of tylenol and then reaches into the fridge to grab a bottle of water. She pops the pills in her mouth and chases them with the entire bottle of water.

"Headache?" Jay asks sweetly.

Erin drags herself over to the chair beside him and groans in response. She makes a face at him as he continues eating.

"What?" He asks without looking at her.

"How can you eat that stuff? We just woke up."

"Well technically it's past dinner time." He says with a shrug. Erin reaches across and grabs for his beer. "Hair of the dog?" He asks, and gets a shrug from her in response. She grabs his fork full of food and shoves it into her mouth.

"You're right, it's not that bad." She says with a mouth full of food. Jay just looks at her with mock anger playing across his face. " Come on, I was puked on, ran into my ex, and tickled attacked last night, I deserve -" She stops mid sentence as a woman walks into the kitchen wearing a short tshirt and nothing more. She swallows her food and turns to Jay with a disgusted look on her face.

"What?" He asks defensively, "She's not mine."

The woman seems oblivious to the both of them as she looks around the kitchen. She heads for the fridge and pulls it open. The girl bends over and the short t shirt rides up her back, leaving her bare ass cheeks exposed. Jay cranes his neck to get a better view and he recoils when Erin smacks him in the head. She curls her lip in disgust and takes another generous swig of his beer before handing it back to him.

Erin can hear things falling over in the fridge and it grinds on her already frail nerves. "Uh, can I help you?" Erin volunteers, the annoyance clearly evident in her voice.

"Oh!" The woman pops her head up before shaking it no. "Sorry I didn't see y'all there. No I am dandy, Oliver just asked me to get some supplies." She says with a giggle. "Although this fridge is pretty bare. This is such a bachelor pad, it's adorable" She says which earns a glare from Erin.

"Oh, what kind of supplies are you gathering?" Jay asks overenthusiastically.

"Bedroom supplies, if you know what I mean." She says throwing a wink at the two.

"I have no clue what you mean." Jay replies, feigning stupidity. That earns him another smack to the back of the head. "Ow!"

"We got it." Erin says curtly.

Jay shoots Erin an amused glance which she doesn't reciprocate. They both jump when they hear a crash. Erin sighs when she sees a broken jar of maraschino cherries.

"Oops" The blonde says and steps over the mess with an arm full of whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and other 'bedroom supplies'.

"Don't worry, I got it." Erin mutters as she walks around the counter to grab some paper towels.

"Sorry?" The woman says, turning back towards Erin.

"Nothing," Erin says waving her off, annoyed. "Would you mind putting pants on the next time you hunt for supplies though? And would you also tell Oliver that his roommates would like a word with him."

Erin watches a wave of determination cross the woman's face before she smiles sweetly. The petite blonde saunters, purposefully, over to the hallway. "Oliver!" She calls, "Your mother would like a word with you." Which earns a snort from Jay, who knows that no one would get away talking to his friend like that.

The frustrations, stress, and utter bullshit of the week already have Erin in an awful mood, this was just the literal cherry on top, and Erin snaps. She rounds the counter to confront her, "Bitch who the fuck-" She starts in on her but is grabbed from behind as Jay pulls her away.

"What the hell is up?" Oliver asks as he makes his way to the kitchen, clearly confused. The woman passes him sweetly and sneaks back down the hallway.

"That skank just-" Her words are cut off as Jay's hand covers her mouth.

"I think you should take your...friend home." Jay suggests.

"What happened though?" Oliver asks, wanting clarity.

"She called Erin Lindsay your mother. In front of Erin Lindsay. So for her own safety, i think you should take her home." Jay says and gets a muffled 'fuck you' response against his hand from a squirming Erin.

Before Oliver can answer the blonde saunters back into the room, fully clothed. "I don't know Oliver, I wouldn't want you to break curfew." She says as she locks eyes with Erin and smiles coyly. Which prompts oliver to push her towards the door murmuring a 'Let's go'.

Erin fights against Jay's hold as the woman sways by them. Jay tightens his arm around her waist and murmurs 'Shhh' in her ear until the door is firmly shut.

"If I let you go, are you gonna calm down?" He asks gently. She bites his hand in response.

"In that case," he says and he walks over to the couch and plops her onto it. "You're going to sit there. You are going to calm down. I'm going to put on The Breakfast Club and we're going to watch your favorite movie and not let Oliver's stupid skank ruin our night off."

"But-" Erin sits up and tries to argue but is silenced by him pointing a finger at her.

"One more word and I'm not making popcorn." He threatens and she slumps back against the cushions. She sticks her tongue out at him but that just makes him smile as he presses the play button and the movie plays across the screen.

About half way through the movie Erin leans forward and places the empty popcorn bowl on the table. She turns and looks back at Jay.

"What?" He asks curiously looking up at her.

"I'm sorry." She says sincerely.

"Eh, the bitch had it coming." He says with a shrug.

Erin smiles at him, "I meant i'm sorry for biting you."

Jay lets out a laugh, "Hey, i dont mind. I happen to like biting."

That makes her laugh, "No but seriously," she continues, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's my job as your best friend to keep you from getting charged with manslaughter." He says assuredly.

Erin lets out another chuckle and Jay stretches out his arm, inviting her to cuddle against his chest. She takes the invitation and snuggles into his side. Laying her head on his chest she can hear his steady heart beat as his attention focuses back on the movie. She waits a few beats before she opens her mouth.

"Thank you for always being here for me." She says in a voice just slightly above a whisper.

He smiles and drops a kiss into her hair, "Always."

* * *

><p>"I could've taken that guy." Erin states, not for the first time, as she swings open their apartment door and storms towards the couch.<p>

"So you've said." Halstead mumbles after shutting the door. He doesn't want to show it in front of Erin, but his hand is seriously beginning to ache.

It still angers him inside that he could lose control like that; he was a hot headed kid once, and he doesn't want to return to that.

He was sat in the bar with Lindsay, sharing a beer and sharing stories. It was like always; an atmosphere that put him at ease after a tough day. And then an asshole with an ego and a stomach full of alcohol found it his place to move in on Erin at the bar. Even thinking back to it, Jay clenches his pain-free fist at the memory of the guy moving in on her, advancing further as her palm pushed him back. His hand on her ass, both her hands jolting his body backwards. Jay flying through the crowd. Jay's fist flying to its target. Erin yelling. All three of them getting kicked out of the bar. Lindsay being super pissed the entire drive home.

"I mean, were you thinking at all?" Erin's continuous ranting brings Jay back to reality. "You could've got your badge taken off you, you could've injured your shooting hand… You could've put that guy in the hospital!"

"The asshole's gonna be fine." Jay says, following her to the centre of the room. "He's gonna have one hell of a black eye tomorrow, but he'll live to sexually objectify another woman for another day."

"Why the hell couldn't you just walk away?" She sounds almost pleading, and Jay finds her gaze too intense.

After he fails to reply, Erin continues. "Was this some attempt at demonstrating dominance? Because I can defend myself just fine, Jay. If you have this need to assert this alpha-male-image, don't use me to do it."

"You're overreacting!" He retorts, stepping closer.

"I could've taken him."

"He was a big guy, Lindsay."

"So was the 280 pound perp I took down last week, I seemed to handle that just fine."

"Look, I know you can take care of yourself. Trust me, I know. But the dude was drunk and sloppy, so I was just… looking out for you. That's it." He watches the words turning in her head as she retains them.

Finally, she speaks, a lot calmer than her previous outburst. "Try to grab my ass."

"What?" Jay's not sure he hears it right.

"You heard me." He watches as she tugs her jacket from her frame and tosses it blindly to the couch. "I'm about to show you just how well I can look after myself. Grab. My. Ass."

"Erin-" Jay barely has the chance to reason with a worked up Erin Lindsay before she grabs his loose hanging hand and twists it upwards and immediately behind his back. The quick pain takes him by surprise, and before he can register what's happening, Erin has him pinned with his face to the wall with his hand locked behind his back and her foot hooked around his, holding him entirely in place.

"Damn," She chuckles in his ear. "I knew this was gonna be easy, but I never thought it would be _this _easy."

"Alright." He growls, the twisting on his hand beginning to hurt. His punching hand is starting to throb too. "Point taken."

"Actually, I think I'm gonna keep you like this for a while. You're much less of a wise-ass with your face smushed against the wall."

Jay hears the joy in her voice. When he feels the split second where her foot (still around his) wavers, he acts on it. After kicking out a leg, soon it's Erin that struggles to retain balance. In losing her footing, she unconsciously loosens her grip on Jay's wrist. And that single second is all he needs.

In a whirlwind of action, Jay flips Erin so both wrists are in his hands and her back is pinned to the wall. Unfortunately for her, being face to face means she gets a close up of his smug grin.

"You were saying?" He practically sings, relishing the burning in her cheeks. Erin attempts to move her legs but his hold means she's not going anywhere.

"Point taken." She mumbles in his face, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

And then it finally dawns on her how close they are. She feels him suck in a breath and move fractionally nearer. Her wrists begin to tingle where he holds her, and his cologne is all she smells.

Erin opens her mouth to say something, although she's not sure what. The words get stuck in her throat while the air gets hot between them.

Their foreheads are nearly touching. He's going to kiss her. She's sure of it this time.

"So I'm not allowed to bring girls over, but you two can engage in weird foreplay in the living room?"

The two leap from each other at the sound of Oliver from the doorway. He's grinning smugly with one eyebrow cocked in amusement. Erin's cheeks flush and she casts her eyes downward.

"No, please. Continue." He says, clearly amused.

Rolling her eyes and doing her best to maintain composure, Erin walks past Jay and eventually Ollie, heading for her room.

"How much you wanna bet she's gone for a cold shower?" He asks Jay with an outstretched grin.

"Not another word." Jay says before collapsing onto the sofa, trying to ignore the smug giggling from across the room.

* * *

><p>"This party is going to be off the hook man." Oliver says to Jay two weeks later as they make their way back to their patrol car, both with a sub in their hands.<p>

"I dunno man, that's really not my scene anymore Ollie." Jay says, reluctant to promise his friend that he'd accompany him to yet another rager party. "It always gives me a headache to be honest."

"Good God bro, before i know it you're gonna be telling the kids to 'get off your damn lawn.'" Ollie snickers and holds out his hand. "Why don't you hand those keys over old man?"

"Maybe because i don't want to die today." Jay retorts as he heads around the car to the drivers seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm an excellent driver." Oliver defends but doesn't bother fighting and climbs into the passenger side of the cruiser. He props his feet up on the dashboard and takes a hearty bite out of his spicy chicken sub. "Seriously though, I have this really fine ass girl I want you to meet."

Jay lets out a loud sigh and Ollie gives him a look. "Why do I sense hesitation?" Ollie asks with a mouth full of sandwich, "Jay, do you have something you need to tell me?"

"Shut up," Jay says, rolling his eyes. "It's not that, trust me. The new girl every night thing was fun when we were nineteen, but I'm just not into the casual hook ups anymore."

"Hmmm." Ollie murmurs as he takes a gulp of his soda.

"What?" Jay asks, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Jay we've been best friends since basic training, and i've always been pretty spot on when it comes reading you. Let me tell you what i'm reading. You're not into the party frat boy scene anymore because there is something or someone out there that you find more enticing. Someone you care about a lot. Someone you'd like to take a chance with but don't have the balls to go for it." Ollie suggests with a shrug. "Am I close?"

"Ollie you took one semester of psychology, stop psychoanalyzing me. " Jay says rolling his eyes.

"That's diversion bro. " Oliver says patting Jay on the shoulder which earns him an angry glare from Jay. "Seriously. Some people are just meant to be together, and even if they can't see it, everyone else usually can. You and Erin? I see it and i'd bet big money on the two of you. However you want to say it... It's fate, it's meant to be, it's written in the stars. "

"Thank you confucius." Jay says, mockingly thanking him for his input.

Ollie lets out a snort, "I'm just saying i think it's worth the risk." He says casually and turns his attention to the radio. He fidgets with the dials until he finds a 90s rock station. Shimmer by Fuel flows through the speakers and Ollie settles back into his seat humming to the song.

Jay on the other hand has Olivers words running through his head. He's so distracted that he almost doesn't hear the static of the scanner.

"Unit 2115 we have suspects fleeing the scene of an armed robbery, are you available to respond?" Oliver shoots Jay a glance and picks up the walkie.

"Unit 2115, We are 10-8, available to respond." Oliver says into the radio and he and Jay listen intently for further direction.

"Copy 2115, We have two vehicles fleeing the scene of an armed robbery on 15th street. They are headed straight toward you, back up is already in route. A red two door 1993 nissan licence plate Alpha sixer Bravo seven Zulu five two . Second car a silver four door Jetta, license plate Oscar seven niner Yankee Victor two seven. Suspects ETA to your location is approximately 2 minutes. Be advised, suspects are considered to be armed and dangerous."

"10-4, 2115 responding." Oliver relays into the radio. He sits up straight in his seat. Both Jay and Oliver's eyes are on their rear view mirror, waiting for the incoming vehicles.

The air in the car is electrically charged and there is adrenaline pumping through their veins, preparing them for what promises to be a pretty intense car chase.

Oliver can't take the silence so he breaks it using the only way he knows how, inappropriate humor. "Bet you ten bucks this chase ends with at least one of those cars wrapped around a pole."

"Really Ollie?" Jay says, sending him a questioning look."You're fucking sick man."

Before Oliver can retort with a witty comeback, they spot the two cars in their rear view mirror. They stay in their position and as soon as soon as the cars whiz by the window they hit the lights. The tires screech as they pull out into traffic and follow closely behind the two cars. Oliver picks up the walkie as Jay navigates their cruiser carefully through traffic.

"This is 2115, We are in pursuit of the two vehicles but we won't be able to keep up with both cars for long. Requesting immediate back up."

"Copy 2115, Backup is already in route." The dispatcher responds through the radio.

"Well then where are they?" Jay says aloud, clearly frustrated by having to chase down both cars. They follow closely for a few more miles. The red Nissan suddenly veers to the right, taking off down a side street.

"FUCK!" Jay exclaims, "Which one do we tail?" He asks, looking to Ollie for a decision.

"I don't know! What does your gut say? Go with that!" Oliver suggests, and nods when Jay continues straight, tailing the silver Jetta. The car continues weaving through traffic and Jay steps on the gas, wanting to nail this guy.

The Jetta runs a red light, which causes the car to nearly be hit by oncoming traffic. The disturbance causes the car to lose control and it swerves hard, slamming into an idle delivery truck.

Jay brings the cruiser to a screeching halt. Oliver lets out a snort. "Close enough." He says with a shrug before grabbing the radio.

"Unit 2115, Requesting Fire and EMS to the corner of Fourth and South Racine." He says over the walkie.

Oliver turns to Jay with a smile. "You owe me ten bucks." He says matter of factly.

Jay's lips automatically curve into a sarcastic smile but his face quickly falls to that of horror. His eyes are focused not on his best friend, but on the red nissan barreling straight towards Olivers side of the cruiser. He calls out 'Ollie' but It all happens so fast that Jay isn't sure his lips even form the word.

Although there isn't a flash, the impact is blinding. The blinding sound of twisting metal as the cruiser is sent into a barrell roll. The blinding pain that seems to pierce his entire body. The blinding anxiety of having no control over the metal twisting around them. The blinding unfathomable fear that his partner, his best friend, his brother might already be dead. There isn't a flash, but Jay Halstead is blinded.

* * *

><p>Judging by the ringing in his ears, Jay's hearing is the first thing to return after briefly losing consciousness. He opens his eyes slowly, trying to orient himself. His vision is hazy as he tries to asses the situation around him. He feels like everything is coming back to him in slow motion. He briefly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, which causes white hot pain to shoot through his chest. His eyes shoot open and everything returns in a wave of recognition. His heart races a million miles a minute as his memory quickly returns.<p>

"Ollie" He whispers hoarsely as he fights with the buckle of his seat belt. The pain is making it difficult to do the simple task. "Ollie!" Jay says, louder this time.

He feels the relief wash over him when he hears a groan from his best friend. He finally frees himself and gingerly turns to asses his best friend.

"Are you okay?" Jay asks his friend, noting lots of lacerations on his skin and an ankle contorted in a way that it shouldn't be.

"I'm good." Oliver whispers, quietly trying to reassure his best friend.

Jay nods and quickly grabs the radio. "2115, Officers in need of immediate assistance. Where the hell is our back up?" He rasps into the radio before letting it drop, not caring what the response was.

Trying to shift from his current position Oliver maneuvers his shoulders and turns his body slightly to face his best friend. He doesn't quite know why his head feels so heavy, but it feels like it is a thousand fucking pounds. The harsh smell of smoke hits Olivers senses. "We need to get out of here." He observes, feeling a little breathless. He lays his head against the headrest, relieved when some of the heaviness lifts.

Jay nods turning back towards his friend and his eyes bulge out of sheer shock. Lodged in Oliver's neck is a large shard of glass.

"Ollie." Jay says carefully, "I need you not to move."

"Why?" Oliver asks curiously and starts to pick his head up, which is immediately stopped by Jay's hand.

Jay debates whether or not to tell him the reality of the situation, but with the amount of adrenaline running through his system, he doesn't have the ability to lie. "You have a big ass piece of glass imbedded in your neck, so i need you to not move, like not even a little."

"Cool." Oliver says with a small laugh but his face falls quickly.

Jay hears sirens in the distance and he hopes to god that it's the ambo. He watches as Oliver's eyes grow heavier, worried that he may lose consciousness soon. He lets out a string of curses as a single cruiser pulls up beside theirs. A young rookie cop rushes out of the car and over to Jay's door, which is in fact missing of it's hinges.

"Oh hell," The rookie mutters as leans in and witnesses Olivers wound. He sways a bit and his skin visibly turns a shade of green.

"Hey!" Jay snaps, getting the young cops attention. "You're my back up, so i need you to fucking back me up. If you can't handle that, get me a real cop that can."

"I can handle it." He says, not sounding convincing.

"I need your help to get him out of here before this cruiser goes up in flames. You got your go-bag?"

The officer nods and drops it off of his shoulder next to Jay's car.

"How you doing buddy?" He asks Oliver, hoping that if he keeps talking everything will be alright.

"I'm good." Ollie answers with a weak smile.

"I need you to get all you roll up all the gauze you have into two rolls. I need the tape as well." He commands and the young officer quickly obliges. Jay takes the gauze and the tape and delicately stabilizes the glass in olivers neck.

"Get in the back," He motions to the other officer. "I'm going to hold his head steady, and when i say i need you to recline the seat as much as you can."

Jay slides his hand underneath Olivers cheek that is pressed to the headrest.

"Well this just got really awkward." Oliver observes and lets out a small laugh but it turns into a cough as he starts to choke. He weakly brings his hand to his mouth as his lungs force him to cough harder, expelling blood into his hand. "Well...that can't be good." He manages as blood oozes from his mouth.

"Now." Jay says, bringing his other hand up to stabilize Olivers head. The rookie lowers the seat and Jay motions for him to help drag Oliver from the car, which is a trying feat given the state of Jay's ribs and the shard of barely stabilized glass in his best friends neck. The two manage to carry oliver to the ground next to the other cruiser where they sit him up against it.

"Find out where the goddamn ambulance is." Jay orders as he observes the state of his friend.

Ignoring the screaming pain from his own body Jay lowers himself to the ground in front of his friend, determined to keep him awake and talking.

"Don't think-" Oliver says between gasping breaths, "that you're off the hook. You still owe me ten dollars." His attempt at humor spurs another fit of coughing as his body tries to expel the copious amounts of blood his body is producing.

Jay laughs and wipes the blood from ollies mouth. "I'll give you a thousand bucks, i just need you to stay awake okay man?"

Olivers face grows serious and when he looks up at Jay his eyes are glassy. "I don't have a good feeling about this." Oliver says solemnly.

"You're going to be fine, don't worry." Jay reassures him and looks over his shoulder at the rookie standing a few feet away. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Jay uses a good amount of his strength and pulls himself up. He angrily makes his way over to the other officer and grabs him by the collar. "Where the fuck is the ambo?" He inquires, grinding his teeth to keep from throwing the officer to the ground.

"They are stuck at five alarm fire, closest one is ten minutes out." The shaken young officer responds.

"I don't-" Jay stops when his voice cracks and he runs his hands frustratedly down his face before continuing. "I don't know if he has ten minutes." The rookie looks at him speechless and Jay sighs and walks back over to sit with Oliver.

"How are you feeling?" Jay asks, not knowing what else he can do to help his friend.

"Peachy." Oliver says with a bloody half smile. His eyes slowly drift closed.

Jay reaches out his and and squeezes his good shoulder, "You need to stay awake okay? Help is going to be here real soon." Jay tells him, hoping to God that his words ring true.

"Jay" Oliver asks, breathing shallow. "If something happens, I need you to be the one to tell my mom. She always liked you better. Tell her-" he stops as blood hinders his speech, "Tell her i went down fighting okay? Tell her I love her."

"You're going to tell her yourself." Jay assures him, his voice growing thick with emotion.

"I know she can look out for herself, but take care of Erin. And Life is short, so grow a pair." Oliver orders with a smirk, aware of the irony in his words.

"And you." Oliver starts, but Jay interrupts him by putting a hand to his cheek.

"We are not doing this," Jay says, his eyes glassy. "We are not saying goodbye. We made it through basic, through deployment together, we made it through academy together. We've made it through everything; do not say goodbye." He orders.

Oliver spits out more blood as it continues to fill his mouth and flood his lungs. "You," he continues, ignoring Jay. "You are the best friend I have ever had. I honestly don't know what my life would be like without you in it." He stops as he tries to catch his breath but cannot for the life of him hold in a sufficient amount of air. "I love you brother." He gurgles as blood oozes from his chapped lips. He tries to keep them open but despite his best efforts eyes flutter closed.

"Dont you dare!" Jay commands, tears pricking his eyes. He looks around helplessly and his heart jumps he hears sirens in the distance. "You hear that Ollie? Help is almost here. You gotta hang on."

"Don't worry," Ollie whispers through blood stained lips, his eyes still closed."It doesn't hurt anymore."

Jay watches as his body falls limp and he does his best to support his head. His hands shake as he holds his best friends lifeless form between them.

"Ollie just hold on. Help is here." He whispers as the paramedics rush towards them and take over. Jay pushes himself away and watch in a daze as they load a limp Oliver into the back of the ambulance. He brings his hands to his head as the gravity of the situation hits him. His adrenaline slowly wears off and the force of his own pain, both physical and emotional brings him to his knees and he sobs. He sobs until he can't catch his breath. He sobs until the blinding pain in his chest implodes and the darkness takes over.

* * *

><p>Erin Lindsay takes the hospital hallway at a run. Her boots squeak against the linoleum and her heart beats against her test as she runs at full speed. She has no idea what condition her best friends are in and that propels her body faster through the hallways of Lakeshore Hospital.<p>

_When Captain Stiles had called her into his office, she was terrified she had done something wrong with her most recent arrest. She feared she had used too much force, maybe she had forgotten to read the perp his rights? Her hand trembled as it reached for the door to his office. _

"_Captain, you wanted to see me?" She asked, wringing her hands together as her anxiety climbed. _

"_Yes, Officer Lindsay, Please have a seat." He said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. _

_She let out a breath as she lowered herself into the chair. "Is there a problem?" _

_The captain cleared his throat. "According to our files, you are listed for Officers Halstead and Bishop as an emergency contact." _

_Her heart dropped into her stomach. "What happened?" She asked urgently, all of her professionalism flying out the window immediately. _

"_Their patrol car was T-boned during a pursuit, their car flipped twice and Lakeshore won't tell anyone their condition unless they are listed as an emergency contact. " _

"_Okay." Erin said breathlessly, lifting herself from her chair. "Okay I need to go. Now." She said, turning toward the door. _

"_I'm going to need your keys." Captain Stiles said, catching her attention before she made it through the door. _

"_What?" She asked, exasperated. _

_He held out his hand until Erin obeyed his order. "There is already a cruiser out front waiting to take you with lights and sirens to Lakeshore." He said, watching the look of relief cross Erin's face briefly. "Go." He said, and watch as she turned and ran from his office. _

Erin hadn't stopped running since. She finally came to a halt as she hit the nurses station of the Lakeshore Emergency Department. The only nurse manning the station is sitting with her back to Erin, a phone positioned between her ear and her shoulder. Erin dances from foot to foot for about twenty seconds before she is fed up.

She bangs her hand on the countertop erratically, "Hey!" She demands and the nurse spins around to face her.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asks, a slightly annoyed tone to her voice.

"Yeah I need to know the condition of Officers Jay Halstead and Oliver Bishop." She says, flashing her badge at the nurse.

"Are you listed as an emergency contact?" The nurse asks and when Erin nods the woman stands from her chair. "I will go check and be right back."

Erin fidgets with her hands while she waits, she can't seem to keep still. She assumes its the adrenaline running through her body, her emotions heightened because she has no idea what state her friends are in. She feels as if she is in some kind of paradox and time seems to moving both too fast and desperately slow.

She looks down at her watch to see that almost three minutes have passed since the nurse left. Fed up with waiting, Erin pushes herself away from the desk and starts down the hallway. She looks quickly through the glass doors of rooms where patients lay on gurneys looking close to death or writhing in pain. She searches perilously a recognizable face, the face of Oliver or Jay.

Erin's heart picks up as she makes her way down the hallway, eliminating rooms from her search. Her stride slows and suddenly she has three rooms left before the hall dead ends. She checks the room closest to her and her heart sinks when the patient on the bed is neither of her best friends. Suddenly the chaos and bustle of the Emergency Room around her dies down and all Erin can hear is the the thudding of her own heartbeat in her ears.

She squeezes her eyes shut as her feet carry her to the next room. Her heart drops into her stomach and her eyes automatically well up, seeing the sight of her best friend, with cuts and deep bruises forming all over his body. She lets out a combination of a strangled cry and a deep breath as waves of worry and relief wash over her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So?! What did you think? Im sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger but we wanted to get this story out there before the crossover just because we know its going to be hell waiting until tuesday. I hope you all enjoyed Ollie! He is my brainchild and i love him to death, ALSO I always pictured him looking sort of like Robbie Amell but let me know who you think he would look like based on his personality?! Feel free to start sending us suggestions and prompts now, but we still have a whole other base chapter to post so don't get too far ahead yet! ;) I just got a brand new computer so i am looking forward to writing a lot more for you guys, but schoolwork always comes first, so the next chapter will be up when both Fran and I have the time. Thank you so much for reading our story, review to make us update quicker! - Jayne aka Mcshipper **


	2. Everything is going to be okay'

**A/N: So it's been a long time, yes I know(I recommend you re-read chapter 1!). Life got away from me. Fran(BrookesDavis) has been busy with school and life as well but she will definitely be helping me with the plot and future chapters. I have also decided this may just be a future fic, but we will be open to suggestions for unique flashbacks that we can incorporate. I am so happy about Linstead being Canon but for some reason this is the only story I've really been able to focus on, so I really do apologize to those of you who read my other stories but I will have to just wait until the motivation comes to me to finish those other chapters. This story though, this is my baby and I love it soooo much; It's the most fun I have ever had writing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I will be getting to work on the next one in the very near future. :3 Enjoy and as always Fav/Follow and please please please comment :) **

He braces himself for the impact; the impact of her crashing into his arms. His mangled, sore body protests but his heart feels better knowing that she isn't off somewhere pacing holes into the carpet or biting a nurses head off. Still he couldn't help but let out an exhale when his bones screamed at him on impact.

"Oh god, I hurt you!" She gasps pulling back from the hug, tears pricking her eyes. She brings a shaky hand to her mouth, struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"Whoa Speedy, slow down." He says, using her nickname; knowing it will calm her. "It's okay, I'm okay."

She nods and swallows hard before cocking her head, "I told you not to call me that." She says with a watery laugh.

The nickname was from her first day as a Rookie cop. She had been running late and came barreling around a corner, running straight into the one and only Jay Halstead; spilling contents of her coffee all over herself. "Slow down there speedy," he had commented with a laugh, shooting her his signature, cocky grin. They were the first words he had ever said to her, and they had kind of stuck. So much that when they all started hanging out together, even Ollie would use the nickname as well. Of course not without getting punched in the arm on occasion.

Erin lets out a small laugh at the thought and then the wheels in her head come to a screeching halt.

"Jay, where is Ollie?" She looks around as if he is hiding somewhere in the room. "Where is Oliver?" She asks with more urgency, her fingers digging into his shoulder.

Jay shakes his head as a lump forms in his throat, "I don't know." He says solemnly.

Erin pulls back, "What do you mean you don't know, Jay?" She says with a stern voice.

"They took him to surgery. I just, I tried-" He says, his voice breaking.

"Oh my god." Erin breathes, and turns pacing away from him; her hand running through her hair, pulling at the roots.

"I'm sorry, I did everything I could. But the doctor said he's critical." He says, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She bites her bottom lip, a look of shock on her face, "I uh, I need to go?" She says, but it comes out as more of a question. She nods her head convincing herself, "Yeah I need to go."

"There's nothing you can do," Jay says, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck,

She holds up a finger, not to silence him, but to warn him not to push her. She has so many different emotions pumping through her veins, threatening to overwhelm her. She turns on her heel and heads for the door.

"Erin don't." Jay pleads as he watches her leave. He calls her again; his voice echoes in the room and out into the hallway, following her.

The desperation in his voice is almost enough to stop her. Almost.

* * *

><p>Erin Lindsay bursts into the hallway, the bustle of the ER not affecting her in the slightest as the haze of anger and anxiety surrounds her. All she can think about is the fact that one of the most important people in her life is critically maimed at the hands of the other most important person in her life. Her hands are fisted at her side, nails digging into her palm, as she paces back and forth outside of Jay's room. As she spins around, continuing to pace, she bumps into a nurse; the same nurse who she had nearly strangled earlier.<p>

"I was just looking for you," The nurse says, "but I see you've found your friend. "

"Yes I did." Erin says tightly, she examines the nurse's name tag which reads Cindy. "Cindy?" She asks as the nurse shakes her head, "Do you know where Oliver Bishop is?" She bites her lip as she waits for a response, hoping that she won't give her the death notification eyes that she herself has had to give in the past.

"Unfortunately he is still in surgery," Cindy answers sympathetically. "I can take you up to the surgical waiting room if you'd like?"

Erin hesitates a moment, unsure whether to tell Jay where she is going. Not trusting herself to go back into his room at the moment she nods her head, "Yes that would be great, Thank you." She says as Cindy motions for her to follow.

* * *

><p>As Erin walks into the surgical waiting room she notices that it is pretty bare. There are a few people scattered about, but for the most part it's empty. A small group of fellow patrolmen are sitting and waiting, obviously for news about Oliver. A very young patrolman is asleep across a few chairs, and that catches her eye, but Erin continues over to the small table that Cindy had pointed out. It was adorned with a coffee pot, tea bags, and a basket with a few granola bars in them. Although the tea would probably help calm her down, she settles on coffee for the mere fact that it will keep her going. She pours in her normal sugar and cream and methodically stirs it, the motion momentarily hypnotizing her. She shakes her head, trying to clear it, and she robotically reaches out and grabs a granola bar even though she doesn't have the stomach to eat at the moment.<p>

She glances around and takes a seat on one of the chairs adjacent to the small group of patrolmen from her district. She tries her best to settle in to the stiff chair, shifting her weight, but the arm cuts into her regardless. She looks down realizing her utility belt is still slung around her hips, she sits up slightly undoing it and slipping it off, setting it onto the chair next to her. She's not sure how long she sits there, taking small sips of her coffee as the tv drones on in the background.

A doctor walks into the room and everyone takes note, including the sleeping officer who is jolted awake by one of his buddies. They all sink back into their chairs as they call a name that is not Oliver Bishop. Erin overhears the small group discuss going to find food and watches as they wander out.

The only officer left is the one sitting across from her rubbing sleep from his eyes. She momentarily glances on him before focusing back on her granola bar, picking off small pieces. After a second her head snaps back up, taking note of the dry blood on one of his hands.

Erin sits up straight, nearly spilling her coffee, "You were there?" She asks, her tone catching the poor officer off guard. He looks at her with wide eyes, like he had just nearly shit his pants.

"What?" He asks, his voice shaky. Erin motions at his hand and it finally clicks in his head. "Oh, yeah. I was there." He says softly, "It was brutal."

Erin sucks in a breath, her heart suddenly pounding.

"Oh shit," He says rubbing a hand over his head and down over his neck, "Are you his girlfriend?" He winces.

"No No," She answers, shaking her head. "I'm Erin. I'm his best friend, and his roommate; He's like my brother." She has trouble speaking with the lump forming in her throat. She shoves a piece of granola bar into her mouth, hoping it will help the annoying lump go away.

"He was in good hands. Trust me, the other officer that was there was so badass; I was nearly puking or crying the entire time and he held his cool, he knew exactly what he was doing."

"Yeah, that's our other roommate, Jay Halstead." Erin comments, a hint of anger in her voice. Jay had always been a professional but she still couldn't help blaming him; he was driving after all. Erin narrows her eyes at the young officer, noting the name on his shirt as Moore.

"Well it must be pretty cool," Moore says, earning a confused look from Erin. "Living with a superhero?"

Erin scoffs and diverts her eyes, choosing to pick at her granola bar.

"No I'm serious. Oliver had a friggin piece of glass in his neck. Not only did he know what to do to stabilize him, he also did it so calmly. He didn't lose his cool until Officer Bishop was loaded into the ambulance."

Erin looks up at officer Moore, "What do you mean he lost his cool?" She asks, afraid that her best friend may have punched him or something in a fit of rage; which was not uncommon because that was Halsteads number one way of coping with his emotions.

Moore gave a shaky laugh, clearly trying to avoid tears , "Well, he fell to his knees and started sobbing. It was probably the most heartbreaking thing I've ever seen." He clears his throat, obviously fighting emotion. "Don't tell my friends but it made me cry the entire way to the hospital."

Tears immediately pool in her eyes and as her group of fellow officers re-enter the room, she leans her head back against the wall . She brings a hand to her mouth and looks to the ceiling, willing the tears not to fall. She rolls her eyes at her own stupidity, at the way that she treated her best friend; at the way she blamed her best friend.

"Holy shit," She breathes, leaning forward resting her elbows on her knees.

"Don't worry," Moore says over the chattering of his friends, "Oliver is going to be-"

He is cut off when a doctor enters the room, catching everyone's attention.

"Family of Oliver Bishop?" The doctor asks and Erin springs to her feet immediately, followed by the rest of the officers in the room.

Before the doctor can even speak Erin speaks, "Please just tell me. Is he alive?" She pleads.

He nods his head, "Yes he's alive." The doctor confirms, and the group collectively lets out a sigh. "It doesn't mean he's out of the woods yet," The doctor continues, and the words cause Erin's heart rate to speed up. "He sustained a significant amount of blood loss during the surgery. He also had a very large laceration to his lung. Because of the state of his lung and the amount of blood loss, we have put him into a medically induced coma. There are machines breathing for him while his lung heals. He is also at risk for a blood clot due to this, but at the moment it's the best thing we can do for him. He's in recovery right now, but you should be able to see him within the hour."

"He's going to be okay?" Erin asks, shocked.

"It's going to be a very long road, but yes, he's going to be okay." The doctor nods, resting a hand on Erins arm before leaving the room.

The others chat about the news with relief filling their voices.

"Erin, do you want to sit down while you wait?" Moore asks gently.

She turns to look at him but instead of answering him she turns and heads toward the door. Moore calls after her but she doesn't have the power to stop. Her feet pick up speed as she makes her way down the hallway, and her eyes focus on the door at the end of the long hallway. She bursts through the door at a run and as soon as she makes her way out into the brisk Chicago air, she promptly empties the contents of her stomach into the nearest bush.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Erin rings her hands as she paces back and forth in the waiting room. It's been just about an hour and her nerves only increase as she waits to see Ollie.<p>

"So," She hears Moore and stops mid pace, her worried thoughts coming to a halt. "How long have you been friends with Oliver?"

She thinks back to the first time she met Oliver Bishop, and the thought makes her smile.

"_This Place?" Erin asks as the bitter Chicago wind rips around them. She cranes her neck, looking to her friend. "It looks like somewhere my grandfather would drink." _

"_Trust me," Jay said throwing an arm around her shoulder as they approached the door to Molly's, "This is where all the cool cops hang out" _

"_Then why are you here?" She replied smartly, which prompted Jay to push her to the side with a laugh. _

_He grabbed the heavy wooden door, pulling it open, "Watch yourself, rookie." _

_She didn't say a thing, she just threw her head back in laughter as she walked through the open door. _

"_Wow," She said as she saw a bar full of fellow officers, "You were right." _

"_I told you so," He sang with a smirk, placing a hand on her arm leading her over to the mahogany bar. "Hey Ollie," Jay called across the bar, motioning someone toward them. _

_Erin saw a man about Jay's age wonder over toward them. He had dark tousled hair and naturally tanned skin tone. His jawline was sharp, his body was hard, and the green of his eyes were enough to make her knees weak. "Whoa," She breathed just before he stopped in front of him. _

"_This is Erin, that rookie I was telling you about." Jay motions towards Erin. _

_Erin enjoyed watching the quick interest spark in his eyes, "Oliver Bishop," He said grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on her fingers. "It's a pleasure to meet you." _

"_Oh boy," Erin says, pulling her hand away. 'You're one of those guys, huh? _

"_If by one of those guys, you mean a gentleman then yes." He replied, a cocky smile forming on his lips._

_Jay grabbed a beer off the bar and nearly choked on his first swig, "Really Ollie? You want me to go grab your fedora?" _

"_That'd be great buddy, thanks." He said, inching closer to Erin, who was so far unimpressed at Oliver's 'game'. "So where has Jay been keeping you?" _

"_In the kitchen," She replied automatically, picking up on the teasing in his voice, and internally patting herself on the back when she heard Jay snort. _

"_Oh you will definitely have to cook for me sometime," Oliver said, raising an eyebrow in intrigue as his finger traced the rim of his scotch glass. _

"_I wouldn't risk it bro, food poisoning sucks." Jay chimed in casually. _

"_Suck a dick, Halstead." Erin laughed, elbowing him in the side and shooting him a smile. _

_Oliver raises his hand, signaling the bartender, "I think I should buy you a drink. What do you think?" _

"_I think that if you can guess what I drink, this can be the one time I will allow you to buy me a drink." Erin challenged playfully, leaning back against Jay's arm, crossing her arms across her chest. _

"_Not a pink drink kind of girl, maybe Long Island Iced Tea?" He offers with a smirk, confident that he's pegged her. _

_She cocks her head to the side and moves in closer to Oliver, "Wrong," She says as her hand wraps his glass of scotch, which she brings to her mouth and proceeds to finish before delicately placing the empty glass back in front of Oliver. Jay motioned to the bartender for two more scotches. _

_Oliver cocked an eyebrow, "Wow, you downed that like a man." _

_A wry smile crosses Erin's face, "You're a pig." She commented with a mixture of humor and disgust in her tone. _

"_You like it," Oliver observed, moving in closer to her. _

"_Maybe I do," Erin shrugged, and grabbed the drink out of Jay's hand, who was enjoying the show between his two friends. _

_Oliver's hand closed over Erin's and he leaned in to talk into her ear, "Maybe we should get out of here then?" He offered before leaning back onto his bar stool. _

_Erin leaned in close to Oliver's face, lips a breath apart. Oliver moved in, trying to seal the deal with a kiss,"Not a chance," She says, clapping her hand against his cheek, her head falling back in laughter. Erin grabbed her drink, finishing it off. Her hand landed on Jay's chest, "I'm gonna grab a cab." She told him, pulling on her coat. "You boys have a good night." She said over her shoulder. Both Jay and Oliver watched as she sauntered out of the door. _

"So he had the hots for you?" Moore asked, amused by her story.

Erin leaned her head back against the wall and nodded, "Yeah for about a week." She murmured, "Until he realized I wasn't going to sleep with him, then I just became one of the guys."

Just as Moore begins to speak again, a nurse dressed in purple scrubs walks into the room, grabbing Erin's attention. "Family of Oliver Bishop?" She asks, and Erin quickly makes it to her feet.

"That's me." She offers, wringing her hands nervously.

"Mr. Bishop has been brought back to a room. Would you like me to take you to see him?" The nurse offers, a soft tone to her voice comforts Erin and calms her frail nerves.

"Yes please." Erin nods her head, leaning down to grab her belt and her water bottle. And she quickly follows the nurse. She makes it halfway across the waiting room before she stops in her tracks. "Could you give me one second?" She asks and the nurse nods and waits at the entrance.

Erin turns and makes her way back to Moore, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you." She says into his shoulder.

"Of course," Moore says, "I'll be out here if you need anything. Good luck."

Erin smiles before turning and jogging back over to the nurse who leads her out of the door.

* * *

><p>Room 1547. Erin isn't sure how long she stands outside of the door staring at the plaque that reads Room 1547. She has even traced the braille dots that read 1547 so many times that the would never forget those numbers as long as she lived.<p>

Her hand rests on the handle of the door and it takes more strength than she imagined to push it open. Her heart beats out of her chest as the door swings open and bangs softly against the wall. Erin takes a sharp inhale of breath and her hand comes up to her chest as her eyes land on her best friend. She quickly turns on her heel and rests against the door frame, squeezing her eyes shut, wishing that she could unsee it all. All of the tubes, the blood, the bruises; All making up one of the most important people in her life.

She takes a deep breath, clenching her fists together and using all of her strength to turn back around. She decides in that moment that, no matter how long Oliver was in a coma, that she would never get used to the sight of him like this.

Erin slowly puts one foot in front of the other until she reaches his bed. He looks worse up close. He has a large bandage over his neck, his hair is matted to his head, and a tube is in his trachea; which is the only thing making his chest rise and fall.

She brings her shaky hand to rest on his knee, "Oh Ollie, what did you do?' She asks softly, her voice thick with emotion. He doesn't even look like her best friend anymore. She can't see his piercing green eyes anymore, he looks small and vulnerable laying there unmoving. His naturally tanned skin looks so pale he almost matches the cream sheets he's laying on. She reaches out with both of her hands, closing his between hers to feel the warmth, just to make sure he's still there. The monotonous beeping of the monitor calms her as she holds onto his hand for dear life.

"You need to heal up, okay?" She says with a shaky voice, "You need to come back to us, because neither of us are going to be okay if you don't. I'll tell you what, if you wake up, maybe I'll give you that kiss you've always wanted."

Erin waits for him to answer, but of course he doesn't, he just lies there nearly lifeless. She blows out a breath and looks to the ceiling as tears prick her eyes; Turning when she hears a knock at the door. The same nurse in purple scrubs stands in the doorway.

"I'm sorry miss," She says softly, "The ICU has very strict visiting hours because of the critical conditions of the patients, and they end in about five minutes."

Erin mentally kicks herself for procrastinating so much before actually entering the room. But she nods to the nurse before turning back to Oliver, "Well, it looks like I need to go buddy." She says, rubbing circles on the hand that she's still holding on to. She leans down to cup his face and places a kiss onto his forehead, "You get some rest." She soothes, taking in his battered features up close. Her heart aches as she takes it all in. She acts before she can even think about it and places her lips against his. Pulling back she almost expects him to be smirking back at her, but she is disappointed as his features stay the same. She rubs her thumb one last time against his stubbled cheek before turning and heading out of the door.

* * *

><p>As Erin walks out of the room, she lets the door shut gently behind her. She nods to the nurse, signaling her departure, as they pass in the hallway. Erin wanders her way through the ICU unit until she finds the doors she was lead through on her way in to see Ollie. She pushes through them and as they close heavily behind her, numbness settles over her body. She feels like shes walking through a dream and she just wants to wake up. Her feet carry her to the elevator and she pushes the button. As she waits for it to arrive she pulls her hair down out of the rigid bun it had been in all day. She shakes her hair out and it falls in waves over her shoulders.<p>

When it finally arrives she drags her feet into the elevator and presses the button she needs before collapsing against the back wall, the thin bar the only thing holding her up. As it begins to move her hands make their way to her shirt, slowly undoing button by button. By the time the elevator settles, Erin is left in her black tshirt, her work uniform draped over her arm. She retraces her earlier steps and robotically weaves herself through the hospital until she stops in front of a familiar door.

She slowly takes a few steps into the room, catching Jay's attention. He doesn't look as bad as Ollie but as she takes in his injuries, his body riddled with small lacerations and deep purple bruises, her heart clenches. She regrets her actions earlier, afraid that she's added to the pain that he's already in, the pain she knows he is already causing himself.

"Is Ollie-" Jay stops when his voice breaks, "Is he okay?" He asks, his voice small, frighteningly close to breaking.

All Erin has the energy to do is nod, and Jay leans back against his pillows, letting out a sigh of relief. She keeps her place as she watches the relief wash over her best friend. After hearing about the accident, about everything that Jay did, about him having to hear Ollie say goodbye, she wanted to let him feel the relief, he deserved it. She walks over to the chair, dropping all of her belongings into it before turning back to her friend.

"Erin, let me explain," Jay starts, wanting to explain what had happened, how fast it had happened, how he had done everything that he could to make sure Oliver was okay.

Erin shakes her head no, because she had already forgiven him, if there was anything to forgive in the first place. She shakes it steadily as she watches his mouth hang open. She walks over to his less battered side, coming to a halt by his chest.

"Er-," He says weakly, looking into his best friends eyes, searching for answers. Answers as to why this would happen, answers as to why it couldn't have been him; answers that she couldn't give him.

She brings her hand to cup his cheek and he leans into it, squeezing his eyes shut. "Shhhh," She soothes, rubbing the pad of her thumb over his stubbled cheek. She watches as he swallows hard, holding back emotion.

Erin turns walks back over to the chair, removing her belt and toeing off her shoes. She pads back over to Jay and climbs up onto the bed. He is momentarily confused due to pain, emotion, and pure exhaustion; but he moves over to make room for her small frame. She carefully lays her head against his battered chest and drapes one of her legs over his.

She listens as his breath comes ragged, and her hand lightly runs up and down his bruised ribs, lightly tracing his bandage.

"He's going to be okay," She offers lightly, "We're going to be okay; Everything is going to be okay." She assures, not sure which of them she is trying to convince.

A wave of relief washes over him as realization hits him that she doesn't blame him. He looks to the ceiling and closes his eyes as his shoulders begin to shake, for the second time that day he begins to sob; silently this time.

"Shhhh," Erin repeats over and over and over, her hand moving in a steady, soothing manner over his skin until his sobs turn into slow shaky deep breaths. They lie there silently for a while, and Erin listens as his heartbeat slows and his breathing evens out. She continues to rhythmically trace patterns along his skin until his strong, steady heartbeat lulls her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Likes/Dislikes? Please review and let us know :3 **


	3. Now What?

**A/N: Well shit, this has taken forever hasn't it? I'm sorry. But Im constantly putting out 6-9000 word chapters, and that's a lot of fucking work. I'm trying to stay afloat in school and I've also been working on Vids alot. Fran has been very bush with school as well, so this is all of my work, I hope you all aren't disappointed and I hope it satisfies. There are a few scenes in this chapter that I am very proud of and have been thinking about since before I started this story. I will maybe work on a few one shots but I'd like to finish up my story 'Cant fight alone' and try to get another chapter of 'Anchor down' out but it will all depend on my inspiration. So maybe go leave me some love on those stories as well and maybe I will get some inspiration. This still is my favorite thing I have ever written though. I will stand by it and I won't tolerate any hate against this fic because I love it so goddamn much. So I really hope that you guys love it as much as I do. I never get a ton of traffic on it. I wanna hear how much you loved it, i don't want to read 'Please update, update soon,' etc etc etc because I update when I can and when the story comes to me. I really hope that you guys understand that and can respect that because this isn't my job(yet), its a hobby and only one of my hobbies on top of me being in school and constantly in pain. Anyways, on a lighter note I **_**really**_ **think you guys will enjoy this chapter.I use inspiration from several TV shows and so if you see a storyline or a scene that you recognize i do not own it I just simply thought it would fit in this story and I hope that you think that too! :) Please enjoy! 3 **

Sometime during the night, Jay is shaken awake lightly. As the thoughts rush back to him, he jerks himself upward causing him to wince in pain. "What happened?" He asks concerned, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"Shhhh," Erin answers rubbing his hand lightly as she watches his pulse slowly come back down on his heart monitor, "Everything is fine. I snuck up to check on Ollie. There's no change, which is good I guess. He needs that rest to heal."

Jay sighs sadly and nods in recognition.

"But," Erin says with a smile. "There is something you need to see." She reaches up and mutes the monitor he's connected to before snaking a hand into the hospital gown he's wearing to unhook the leads.

Jay looks up her quizzically through sleep heavy eyes, "What is it?"

"You'll see," She murmurs, grabbing his hand. He takes her hand but still looks at her with a confused expression. She shoots him a smile. "Lets go for a walk."

* * *

><p>They walk slowly through the halls of the hospital due to Jay's battered body. Erin's hand is resting on his bicep for support, both physically and emotionally. Jay glances out of the large picture windows that lead up to the doors of the ICU. He pauses and his gaze lands on the light slowly creeping into the dark, cloudy sky. He presumes that it's about five in the morning and he lets out a sigh. Only 15 hours had passed since it happened, yet Jay felt like he'd been stuck in this hell for weeks. He lets out a shaky sigh as his feet come to a halt.<p>

"Can we stop for a minute?" He asks, his voice gritty. Erin looks over at him concerned.

"Is everything okay? Does something hurt?" She asks, her concerned hand gently rubbing his back.

Jay squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head as he leans against the windowsill. He grips it tight, holding on until his knuckles whiten. The images of Ollie bleeding out in his arms flash behind his eyes and he snaps them back open. Instead he stares blankly out into the distance, watching the orange sunlight slowly saturates the billowy clouds.

Erin runs a hand through her hair as her eyes bore into her friend. She's concerned, she wants to know what's going through his mind. She had nearly lost it herself yesterday, and she couldn't imagine the turmoil her best friend is feeling right now.

"He doesn't look that bad," Erin comments sofly. His head snaps towards her. His eyes run over her, questioning her as if to ask 'How did you know?'. She simply shrugs, "After I found out Ollie was okay yesterday? I walked straight out of the waiting room, ran down the hall, and out into the courtyard where I puked my guts out." She lets out a sigh before continuing. "He has quite a few bandages, and a lot of tubes coming out of him, but for the most part he looks like our Ollie." Her hand lands on his shoulder and she squeezes it gently, "He's a little paler than usual but don't tell him I said that, he'll kill me." They both let out sad chuckles before letting silence hang in the air for a minute. "I know it's hard but he's our best friend, he needs us right now more than ever."

Jay glances over at her. She looks exhausted, there are dark circles under her eyes and her hair is slightly askew. Ollie wasn't the only one who needed him, he realizes suddenly. She was feeling everything he's feeling, all the pain and hurt and worry, and they were going to need each other to get through all of this. Until Ollie gets better, all they have is each other. A confused look crosses her face as his gaze lingers. He shakes his head, snapping himself out of his current state of mind.

"Yeah." He says as steadily as he can manage, "Yeah, lets go."

A smile crosses Erin lips and she quickly walks over to the ICU doors, hitting the buzzer before Jay can change his mind. "Technically, there aren't suppose to be two visitors per person," She says as she waits for a response from the intercom. When prompted she quickly gives Ollies room number. "But apparently," she says as the automatic doors start to slowly open, "the nurses have a soft spot for Ollie already."

Jay's brows knit together as he looks down on his best friend. She nods in front of her and he slowly lifts his gaze. It momentarily takes his breath away to see the hallway in front of him; lined with his fully uniformed co-workers. Some of them he recognized as acquaintances and friends, others were total strangers to him. It blew him away; he never expected that anyone would go out of their way like this to show their support. Erin looked at him through glassy eyes, having felt the same way when she saw it for the first time.

"They all heard what happened and came as soon as their shifts were over." Erin murmurs and nods towards the room to her left, "This one is Ollie's." Jay exhales as they slowly walk towards the door. She reaches for the handle and Jay reaches out to stop her before dragging his hand over the back of his neck.

"I don't know if I can do this Er," He admits with a shaky voice, searching her amber eyes for encouragement. Instead of giving him a pep talk she simply swings the door open. For the first time since the accident, Jay lays eyes on his best friend.

Erin hears the sharp intake of breath from her best friend, it almost mirrors her own from last night. She slides her hand down his arm and intertwines their fingers.

"You don't have to do this alone Jay. I'm right here." She reassure softly.

Tears prick his eyes and he bites the inside of his lip; anything to keep himself from crying. Erin guides them into the room, closer to Ollie. Jay watches his best friend's chest rise and fall mechanically. It's reassuring yet gut wrenching to know that it's the only thing keeping him alive. Jay's hand lands on Ollie's leg, and he squeezes it hoping that on some level he knows that they're here.

They pull the two chairs in the room close together by the head of the bed. Jay reaches over to take Erin's hand again, needing the support. They sit quietly for quite a while before he clears his throat.

"You were right," Jay comments nonchalantly , "He does look pale." And with that, Erin throws her head back in laughter.

* * *

><p>They spend the majority of the day in Olivers room reminiscing about their favorite 'Classic Ollie' stories. One of the ICU nurses brings Jay his belongings and his discharge papers from the ER. He sloppily signs his name, and takes the bag of his stuff and stuffs it under the chair he's been occupying the majority of the day. As the nurse goes over his discharge orders with him, Erin excuses herself.<p>

Once he assures the nurse that he understands, she tells him to find her if he needs anything and quietly exits the room. For the first time, Jay was alone with Ollie. He takes a deep breath and grabs his limp hand before he starts to speak.

"I called your mom today. She's going to be here tomorrow, since she couldn't get off work. But I told her i'd be taking care of you, and she believed me because I'm her favorite." He chuckles to himself before his smile falls. "Listen. That goodbye is not going to be the last thing you say to me, do you understand me?" He squeezes Ollies hand, hoping that on some level he was comprehending. "Me and Er are going to be here for you, and for each other, but we need you to come back to us. You're our family. I'm going to tell your mama to do some of that Jamaican Voodoo on you and heal you up because we need you back, Ollie. We need the squad back together. We need you. " Jay sets down Olivers hand and rubs his own over his weary face before collapsing back into his chair with a loud exhale. He turned his head when he heard the door open and hopped to his feet when he saw Erin juggling coffees and a large bag of food.

"Whoa there speedy, you're not superwoman. What made you think you could carry all of this by yourself?" He teased with a faint smile teasing his lips.

Erin sticks her tongue out at him. "See, I knew I shouldn't have gotten you that onion bagel. You're an ass."

"Aw but you love me," He quips snatching the bag from her and grabbing the warm bagel. Onion was his favorite, and it made him happy that she went out of her way to get it for him. "Why are we eating breakfast at 4pm anyways?"

"Because I figured we'd probably enjoy it more than the mystery meatloaf the hospital cafeteria was serving and there is a Dunkin Doughnuts in the lobby. So breakfast it is. " She says through a mouthful of sesame bagel.

He takes a long sip of the warm coffee and lets it seep into his veins. "Thank you," he motions to her, "I needed this."

"I know," She says, sesame seeds flying from her mouth.

Jay can't help but laugh when several of them stick to her lips, "You've got-" He motions to her face but she's too busy enjoying the only food she's probably had in 48 hours. Instead of telling her, he simply leans over and brushes them off of her lip with the pad of his thumb. He tries to ignore the electricity that shoots through him and he can't help but wonder how it would feel to touch her lips with his. She must feel it too, because she stops mid-bite and swallows hard. He can't help but hear Ollie's words in his head, "Grow some balls and go for it bro." That shakes him out of it and he reaches for the bag reaching in and handing Erin a stack of napkins. "You're a mess, Er."

"Yeah but you love me," She smiles up at him as she wipes off her mouth before stuffing their garbage into the bag. She hands it to Jay who is standing sipping on his rapidly cooling coffee. Jay carries the bag over to the garbage. He thinks about making a smart ass comment back at her but before he can speak his heart drops into his stomach as alarms sound behind him. He hears the scrape of the chair as Erin jumps to her feet, and he slowly turns. His world seems to slow to a halt, time no longer exists and the only thing he can focus on is the alarms blaring in his ears. As his eyes land on his friend, he sees Ollie's chest is no longer moving and his hand shakes so violently that his coffee slowly falls from his hand and hits the floor, exploding everywhere. He can see Erin yelling at him, yelling for help, but the only thing Jay can hear is his own rapid heartbeat in his ears as he watches his best friend slip away from him, _again_.

Time speeds up again as a team of people rush into the room pushing a crash cart. Erin moves to the side, her hands fisted in her hair as she watches the doctors and nurses work, repeatedly asking if Ollie is okay. When he can finally move again, Jay stumbles backwards until he hits the wall. He holds onto it for support as he moves towards the door. Among all of the chaos, it goes unnoticed as he slips out of the room.

* * *

><p>Erin's heart rate finally settles down once the doctors stabilize Oliver. They explain that there was a small kink in his intubation tube that caused the machine to malfunction and it simply had to be replaced. Still she sat holding his hand for quite a few minutes until she convinced herself that he was okay. Once she can breathe evenly again, she decides to go seek out the other man that needs her. The one that disappeared during the chaotic code blue that probably took ten years off both of their lives. She leans down kissing Ollie on the forehead before making her way out of his room. She slips her hands into her back pockets as she thinks about where Jay may have gone if he was upset. She remembers the St. Michael medal that hangs from the rear view mirror of his truck and suddenly she knows exactly where to find him.<p>

Jay isn't very religious, but he'd go to church once a year on Christmas or Easter, just to make his mother smile. Right now though, he was praying with all his heart that Ollie would be okay. He hears the chapel doors softly close behind him and he doesn't have to turn around to know who it is. He rubs his hand over his face, wiping away the tear stains from his cheeks. Erin sits right next to him, not saying a word.

He looks over at her, trying to read her, not having the willpower to ask if he was alive or not.

"He's fine." She confirms, and Jay lets out the breath he'd been unconsciously holding. Her hand runs up and down his back as he breathes steadily. "He had a kink in his intubation tube, which caused the machines to stop working. All they had to do was re-intubate him. He's completely fine."

"No he's not," Jay says seriously, looking over at Erin and her hand halts on his back. "We could still lose him Er. Anything could happen."

"Okay he's not fine," She agrees, "Be he will be. We all will be." It comes out more like an order than a statement, but Jay nods, trying his best to believe in her newfound optimism. They sit in silence for a while, watching the candles flicker on the altar in front of them. It's almost soothing. Erin's head falls onto his shoulder, and they both get lost in their thoughts.

Eventually Jay is the one that speaks, "How did you find me?" He asks curiously, not taking his eyes off of the hypnotic lighting in front of him. Erin picks her head up off of his shoulder and looks directly at him.

"You may think you're dark and mysterious, but I know you Jay Halstead." Her hand tangled with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "You're my best friend, I'll always know where to find you. I'll always have your back."

He smiled over at her, "Always." He confirmed, his large hand landing on her thigh, giving it a squeeze.

Erin was very aware of the placement of his hand, and since they were sitting in a chapel, she decided to speak before her thoughts got away from her.

"So what do you say?" She breaks the tension hanging in the air between them, "You're discharged, Ollie is stable and resting. What do you say we get out of here and go shower and get some sleep in our own beds?" She suggests enthusiastically.

He mulls it over for a moment before he nods, "A shower and sleep actually sounds perfect. Let's go."

* * *

><p>They gather up Jay's belongings and say their goodbyes to Oliver, promising to return the following day fully rested and smelling a lot better than they do currently.<p>

One of the remaining officers at Lakeshore offers to relay them back to the station and they gladly accept. The bullpen is buzzing and everyone is keeping busy as they make their way through the precinct. Jay had felt trapped in the hospital bubble for the last day and he forgot how easy it was for the world to just keep going. They stopped at their lockers to grab anything else they may need at home and then met back together a few moments later.

The pair walked out into the chilly Chicago evening and Jay saw Erin shiver several times before he threw an arm around her and pulled her into his side. They walk in silence through the lot until they near his truck. As they get closer, Jay can feel his heart rate pick up. As they reach the Silver Dodge Ram, Jay comes to a halt as Erin heads towards the passenger side.

"Actually Er," He calls out with a shaky voice, "I'm feeling a little sore, do you think you can-" He holds up the keys, insinuating she should drive.

Her eyes travel over him for a moment. She's sure that he's sore, but that doesn't seem like the only reason. It was very out of character for Jay to let her drive 'his baby'; he never let her drive, _ever_. "Uh, Yeah. Sure." She looks him over as he rounds over to the passenger side, "You sure you're okay?" She asks as she slides into the drivers side and starts the engine.

Jay lets out a deep breath before nodding, "Yeah, I just really can't wait to take a shower. Lets go home."

* * *

><p>The moment they step into their apartment, both Jay and Erin feel the change. Its quiet, too quiet, eerily quiet. They can almost hear Ollie's voice booming through the living room giving the apartment life. Now it just felt dull and lifeless and the silence felt heavy on their shoulders. Erin swiftly walks across the room and grabs the speaker, presses a few buttons, and the room suddenly comes to life. Music softly oozes through the air, filling the gap that neither of them could ignore.<p>

Jay leans against the back of the couch as Erin veres into the kitchen. She leans into the fridge, reaching for two of their favorite beers. Jay is so distracted by his thoughts that he barely hears Erin when she speaks.

"Jay Ryan Halstead!" Erin bellows from the kitchen in a motherly tone that makes him cringe.

He shakes his head, snapping himself out of it, "Yeah?" He asks, running his hand over the back of his neck.

"Stop checking out my ass." She quips before spinning around to face him, bottles clinking together as she kicks her foot up to close the refrigerator. His lips curve into a smile as she walks over to him and hands him the cold beer. They both clink their bottles together before each taking a long drink. Erin lets out a satisfied moan as the bubbly amber liquid passes her lips. Jay knits his eyebrows as he takes a pull, and looks down at the bottle before looking to Erin.

"Why does this taste so damn good?" He wonders, before bringing the bottle back to his lips.

"I don't think it tastes any different, I just think we both really needed a drink." She offers as an explanation, leaning her elbows on the counter behind her.

Jay snorts, "Ain't that the fucking truth."

They stand in silence for a few minutes, silently enjoying their drinks and each others company. Erin finishes off her beer before setting the bottle on the the counter beside her.

"Why don't you take the shower first," She offers, taking their empty bottles and dropping them into the recycle bin. Jay raises his eyebrows at her.

"What?" She shrugs before collapsing into his favorite chair, "You smell."

Jay chuckles as he kicks off his shoes, "Well just for that, I'm using all of the hot water."

"Screw you, Halstead." Erin groans and throws her head back against the large armrest.

"Anytime, Sweetheart." He offers, before pulling off his shirt and making his way into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As Jay goes to shower Erin hops up out of the chair, shaking her head at his ridiculousness. But she couldn't help but smile, and after the last day that was a damn near miracle. She grabbed another beer from the fridge, popping the top off and tossing it on the counter before padding back to the living room and collapsing back into her spot.<p>

She flips through her spotify, trying to find some soothing music to fit her mood. Erin loves music, thats why she bought the Bose mini, she could take it anywhere and the quality was literally mind blowing. But the type of music always depended on her mood. Right now, she didn't feel much of anything other than exhaustion. She settles on 'If It Hurts' by Gallant. She lays her head back and closes her eyes as she absorbs the music into her soul. For the first time in 32 hours she could finally relax. She lets her playlist run, occasionally lifting her head to take a drink from her bottle before settling back into the plush cushions. She's not sure how long Jay is in the shower but eventually she hears it stop and his wet feet crossing the kitchen floor. Erin pulls herself up grabbing her phone and her speaker, planning on taking a long, hot shower.

"I saved you some hot water," Jay says into the fridge.

She rolls her eyes as she looks over at Jay standing in nothing but a towel with his head in the fridge and a puddle of water at his feet. "Well make sure to wipe up that puddle of water you're creating over there too."

"Yes ma'am." He says distractedly, and Erin just rolls her eyes and heads to the bathroom. She sets down her stuff on the counter. She pulls her hair down out of the sloppy ponytail she had thrown it up in that morning, and she peels off the uniform pants she'd been wearing for nearly 24 hours. She reaches her hand down absent mindedly to grab her beer and comes up empty handed.

"Shit," She mutters to herself before slipping back out of the door, pulling down her shirt over her bare thighs as she sneaks down the hallway, hoping to escape ridicule from her friend. She tiptoes into the living room and grabs the bottle and spins around, hoping to make a quick escape. She runs head on right into solid chest.

"Oh my god!" She gasps, squeezing her eyes shut. "Did I hurt you. Oh my God." She repeats.

Jay laughs at her reaction and takes a pull of his beer, "I'm fine, really. Don't worry."

She pops one eye open, not sure whether or not to believe him. Erin's face falls instantly as she examines him. He'd been clothed before and now standing here in a towel, she could see how battered his body was. A lump formed in her throat as her eyes traveled over healing lacerations. Tears prick her eyes as they land on the deep purple and yellow bruises covering the majority of his torso. Her mouth hangs slightly ajar as she reaches out her hand and runs her fingertips over the large bruise on his ribs.

Jay notices the change in her mood. "I'm fine, I promise." He reassures her. She only nods her head as her fingertips brush over his wounds.

"I'm gonna-" She motions towards the bathroom and tries making a quick getaway. She fails miserably as Jay grabs her arm and spins her around pulling her close to him.

He looks worriedly down at his friend, "Er, are you okay?" He knows that she can't lie to him about anything, so he looks intently at her, demanding an answer.

She nods her head furiously, "Yeah of course I am," She tries brushing him off, "Like I said, I should be the one asking you that." She says with a shaky voice.

Jay grabs her hand and brings it to his chest; so she can feel his heartbeat under his hand. She looks up at him, her eyes still glassy. "I'm fine. I'm okay, Everything is gonna be okay." He soothes, echoing her own words.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Erin nods again. Jay slides his hand up, cupping her cheek and she can't help but lean into it for a moment. Swallowing hard, she wills the lump in her throat to go away. She captures his hand and brings it to her lips, kissing his palm, holding it there for a moment. She doesn't want him to see her cry, so before the tears can fall she releases his hand, turns on her heel and narrowly escapes to the bathroom.

Jay sighs as she closes the door behind her. He thinks about following her, but instead goes to his room to pull on a pair of sweatpants before heading back into the living room. When he hears music start to blast from the bathroom he lets out another sigh before downing the rest of his beer.

* * *

><p>Erin barely makes it to the bathroom before the tears start falling. She leans up against the door and her hand flies to her mouth, barely stifling the sob that is caught in her throat. She absent mindedly turns on the shower and grabs her phone, letting the music blast through her speakers again. If she was going to cry, Jay wasn't going to hear it.<p>

She was hoping the music would calm her down, but instead it just fuels the pressure building in her chest. She peels off the rest of her clothes and tries to take deep breaths to slow the impending emotional storm, but it's no use as her breath hitches. She climbs under the hot spray and the moment the water touches her skin, the pressure finally cracks in her chest as if her heart is literally breaking. It is too much to take, and the sobs break free; Erin finally lets everything go. She crumples to the floor as loud, uncontrollable sobs over take her. Her shoulders shake and she brings her knees to her chest as the emotions wash over her.

* * *

><p>Jay had planned on vegging out in front of the Television, to try and decompress from the past few days. But as sport center flashes over the TV, he cannot seem to sit still; not when he can hear Erin crying from the bathroom. Her music is doing a pretty good job at drowning it out , but he's trained to have a good ear and can hear the heart wrenching sobs as they echo on the tile walls of their bathroom.<p>

Ever since Jay has known her, Erin has been the positive one, the strong one. She was the one always looking out for Ollie and himself, always making sure they were okay, the one looking on the bright side whenever something went wrong. The entire time they had been at Chicago Med Erin hadn't shed a tear. So he stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the door frame to Ollie's room, deciding to let her cry for a few moments. But as one sad song turns into four, the sobbing doesn't slow. He starts to get antsy. He drags a hand over his unshaven jaw, trying to make a decision on what he should do. He wants to help, but he doesn't want to invade her privacy. Yet the naked thing wasn't an issue as any one who knows her knows that Erin Lindsay is not a shy person. She is also a very fun drunk who likes to lose her clothes around the apartment whenever she's had one too many.

Jay nods his head as he makes his decision. He opens the door, not bothering to knock because of the loud bass coming from the speaker. Steam bellows out in puffy clouds around him as he enters the bathroom. He looks through the hazy steam and when his eyes land on a sobbing Erin sitting on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest, it feels like a punch to the gut.

Without even thinking, Jay walks over to the shower, pulls the door open, and steps in fully clothed. With no regard for his own aching body, he lowers himself to the floor behind her. He wraps his arms protectively around her, pulling her small frame against his chest. Erin shakes her head fiercely as she tries to fight against his hold and against the sobs still aching in her chest. Jay simply shifts her weight, pulling her further onto his lap. She finally gives in, wrapping an arm around his neck and burying her face against his sopping wet t-shirt. Her nails dig into his neck as sobs wrack her body. Jay runs a hand up and down her back, whispering soothing words into her wet hair. He holds her until her sobs turn to whimpers, and whimpers into hiccups. He holds her until the water runs cold. He holds her until the only thing left echoing against the tiled walls are the melodramatic lyrics of someone who clearly doesn't understand what heartache looks like; because this was it.

* * *

><p>Erin sits blankly on her bed, the towel Jay wrapped around her loosening with every breath. Jay makes his way into her room, pulling a dry pair of sweatpants over his narrow hips. He walks over to the bed, and Erin looks up at him blankly. He runs a hand over her wet hair before turning to her dresser and pulling out some clothes for her. He grabs her a pair of shorts and his Army T-shirt, because he knows it's her favorite. He sets them on the bed beside her. He grabs her hand, running his thumb over her soft skin.<p>

"Er, why don't you get dressed and I'll make you some chamomile tea. How's that sound?" Jay asks delicately.

She nods and after he's through her door she lets out a sigh. She should feel embarrassed about what happened. No one ever saw her cry, yet somehow she couldn't bring herself to feel ashamed. She couldn't bring herself to feel anything, truthfully. She numbly pulls on her clothes, and she wants to smile when she sees that Jay had picked out her favorite shirt, his shirt. But she can't seem to make her lips move. Instead she grabs her towel and runs it over her wet hair, soaking up some of the moisture. She sits back on the bed and thinks about what triggered her breakdown as she dries her hair. It wasn't simply about Ollie. Her hand falls to her leg as she thinks deeply, trying to figure out why she had such an intense reaction.

It takes her a moment before she puts all the pieces together. It's Jay. It was Jay's bruised body that triggered it. It was the fact that Jay could just as easily be the one in a coma right now; or even worse. As the thought crosses her mind, she feels the same aching in her chest.

'Oh God', she thinks to herself, bringing a hand to her mouth as realization washes over her. She loves him. But hasn't she always loved him? He's her best friend, one of the most important people in her life.

Just then Jay walks into the room, he's carrying her tea in her favorite mug.

"Hey," He says, and flashes her his signature grin.

_No_, she discerns, she doesn't love him; she's _in love _with him.

She can't help but smile weakly at him as he approaches her.

"Hi," She murmurs, hoping the astonishment of her revelation doesn't show in her voice.

"Your tea," He offers her the warm mug and sits on the bed beside her.

She takes a sip and lets out a sigh of contentment. She is hyper aware when he places his hand on her leg, rubbing circles with his thumb.

"You okay?" He asks lightly. He treads lightly, not wanting to upset her any further. He's hoping that the tea may help her to sleep, she needs it; they both do.

Erin can still see the concern in his blue eyes as he looks her over. "I'm fine." She answers sincerely before bringing the the cup in her hands back to her mouth to take a hearty gulp. "Thank you for the tea."

He squeezes her leg in response, before grabbing the remote and laying back onto her bed. "You wanna watch 'Friends'?" He asks, clicking buttons on the remote.

"Yes please," She answers as she gets up and sets the remainder of her tea on the dresser. She walks around to the other side of the bed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail before climbing onto the bed.

Jay outstretches his arm and Erin curls into his side, pulling the covers over the both of them. She settles in just in time for them to clap in sync with the theme song. As they watch, Jay absentmindedly rubs his hand up and down her arm. She chuckles a few times, but before the ending credits roll, her breathing evens out and Jay knows she's asleep. He sits through another episode and a half before he decides he needs to get up and go to bed himself. He looks down at Erin, snuggled into his chest, sleeping peacefully and he's afraid to wake her. He presses a gentle kiss on her forehead, lingering for a moment longer than he usually would. He reluctantly pulls his arm out from under her and untangles himself from the blankets. Just as he's about to get up he feels a hand on his arm,

"Stay," She murmurs, her eyes still closed.

He smiles down at her as Erin sleepily yawns and turns onto her side, curling into a ball. Jay lays back down on his side, pulling the blankets back up over them. He drapes his hand over her waist, pulling her into him protectively. As he closes his eyes he takes a deep breath, and drifts off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next few days pass in a blur. Because they were on mandatory leave, thanks to Captain Stiles, they spend their days with Ollie and their nights bingeing on take out and Netflix. On Friday, they are both so exhausted that they drop into Erin's bed relatively early and both instantly fall asleep.<p>

Erin wakes to blood chilling screams. It takes her a moment to orient herself, pushing her sweaty hair off her forehead, she sits upright. When she registers Jay thrashing beside her, she immediately pulls herself up, and kneels next to him. She gently tries to wake him , shaking him lightly; but he's in the throes of what appears to be a very intense nightmare. She makes her way in front of him, sitting on her feet as she tries to gently pull him from the hell inside of his head. After a moment his eyes snap open and he clutches at his chest as he tries to find his bearings.

Erin runs a soothing hand over his arm as he tries to settle down.

"Why- Why can't I-," He stops as he struggles to find his breath.

"I think you're having a panic attack, you need to breath," She urges, cupping his cheek " Just breathe."

He nods and tries to take deep breaths but he continues to struggle to hold air. Erin runs her hands down his arms and her worried eyes lock on him as he struggles to hold on to reality. She racks her sleep fogged brain for something, anything, that would help him breathe. Something she read ages ago clicks in her brain. 'It wouldn't mean anything' she tells herself, as she wrestles with the weight of the decision. Jay's fingers dig into her thigh, ripping her from her thoughts. When his eyes connect with hers they are full of fear, pleading for help.

'Fuck it,' Erin thinks to herself. She rises up on her knees and takes a deep breath before pulling his face towards hers. The moment their lips collide she feels the surprise run through his body, and the shock run through her own. She holds the kiss for a moment longer before breaking it and sitting back on her heels. She can't help but smile slightly as she watches Jay take a few deep breaths as he regains his bearings.

As his breathing slows, Jay runs a hand over his neck as he tries to process both his nightmare and the fact that his best friend had just kissed him. He doesn't particularly want to think about the shit that had been running through his mind, so he focuses on the other thing that has his heart racing.

Jay clears his throat, "How...how did you know that would work?" He stammers as his heart races in his chest.

Erin looks up from the spot she had been focusing on and nervously wrings her hands in her lap. "I dunno," she shrugs and bites her lip slightly, "I read somewhere that holding your breath can uh, help stop a panic attack." She licks her lip slightly, taking a deep breath before she continues. "So when I kissed you, you held your breath."

"Oh," Jay breathes, nodding his head. He tries to think about how logical the idea is but instead all he can think about is how much he wants to feel her lips on his again.

They sit in a tension filled silence for a moment before Erin decides to speak again.

"So yeah, I read it somewhere. And you couldn't breathe. Im sorry if it made you uncomfortable, I wasn't sure what else to do and so I just went for it -" Her words are cut off by his lips pressing against hers, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. She is stunned for a moment, but she eventually melts into the heat of his lips, kissing him back.

Erin whimpers as he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead on hers as their chests heave from the lack of oxygen. The only noise in the room is their heavy breathing until Jay decides to speak.

He swallows hard, "You were rambling." He states simply as he draws back so he can read her.

Her eyebrow shoots up at his playful response as her heart swells in her chest. She was hooked, she had it _bad_. She silently scans his features, trying to figure out what he's thinking. "I'm sorry," She says a little breathlessly as her eyes lock with his.

"Don't be." He says easily before his lips crash against hers. He grips her hips, pulling her to straddle his lap as he deepens the kiss. Erins fingers weave their way into his short hair as their tongues fight for dominance. She hums in approval against his lips.

They break the kiss and Jay's lips automatically find Erin's neck, making her head fall back in response. His hand fists in her hair, pulling gently giving him even more access to the softness of her neck. Erin lets out a moan as his teeth graze over her skin, shooting waves of pleasure through her veins. When his lips find hers again, he kisses her as if his life depends on it. As if she is pure oxygen and he's dying to breathe.

As the kiss deepens and hands roam, Erin presses against him, needing to be closer. Her hips grind on his, eliciting a groan from him. His hand slips between them, rubbing against her barely clothed core, eliciting the same pleasurable moan from her. In retaliation, she deliciously rolls her hips against his arousal causing him to gasp into her mouth. He grips her ass as she undulates against him in a hypnotizing rhythm.

When his teeth bite into her lip, she can't help the moan that escapes from her throat. She breaks their kiss reluctantly and places her hands on his chest. She aggressively pushes Jay onto the bed beneath her before stripping off her shirt and throwing it across the room. Jay smiles up at her, her boldness arousing him even more. She leans down, her hair pooling over his chest as she places an intricate line of kisses down his chest. As her lips move further south, he groans and reluctantly pulls her lips back up to his, gently shaking his head no; which causes Erin to smile into the kiss. Taking her by surprise, he swiftly flips them over and pins her hands above her head as he assaults her lips. He reaches down ripping the cloth from between her legs before removing his own pants, leaving no barrier between them. He locks eyes with her, silently asking for consent; instead of verbally answering him she pulls him down to her lips, kissing him passionately. He intertwines their fingers as he simultaneously plunges into her and they moan in unison. Suddenly all of the pain and trauma and heartbreak melt away, and they drown in each other.

* * *

><p>A while later they both lay side by side, sideways on the bed; their legs intertwined. The only thing filling the room is panting as they try to catch their breath. Unasked questions and feelings hang in the air between them. When Erin can't take the silence anymore she rolls over, folding her arms on his chest and resting her chin on her hands.<p>

She locks eyes with him, feeling the electricity as soon as their eyes meet. Her fingers trace patterns on his chest and her lips curve into a small smile as she murmurs, "Now what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO?! THey did it. I couldn't stand the tension anymore. But don't worry, the angst isn't over yet. ;) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave me a review and let me know how you liked it(**_**not when ill update it**_**) and let me know if you have any suggestions or requests for scenes from next chapter. PLEASE. Reviews are crackspiration. They can be flash backs or couply linstead or angsty linstead or anything. Just please let me know in a review here or on tumblr :3 Thank you sooooo much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed. 3 **


	4. AUTHORS NOTE - SURVEY

**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE IM SORRY TO GET YOU EXCITED D: Thats why I hate doing authors notes tbh. **

**Anyways I HAVE A BIG QUESTION FOR YOU. **

**Would you guys rather wait quite a few weeks for a new chapters (like 6 minimum since i have other stories to work on) **

**OR **

**Would you rather have a PREQUEL chapter in like 4 weeks? I'm seriously thinking about changing names and publishing this some day, so i'd need more background that I started with. There's also a possibility of another Original Character that I may bring in as well. As well as OLLIE back story :3 **

**Please let me know what you all would prefer? I need some direction...**

**Let me know in review/PM/or on Tumblr :3 **


End file.
